


Silk skin and velvet lips

by YoshikageKirasHand (LeviAckermangf)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Oh My God, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Sins, Smut, Sorry Jesus, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermangf/pseuds/YoshikageKirasHand
Summary: After spending a wholesome night in a bar where you met the Survey Corps, things got... complicated.The reader is involved in a threesome with the humanity’s strongest soldiers—
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi & Erwin Smith & Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Silk skin and velvet lips

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I really wrote this— 
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING

You had no clue of how things ended like that.

After a long working day you decided to go to a bar with your comrades and things got quickly heated up.

Civilians loved you, the members of the Military Police were amazed and respected by both adults and children around the capital. You got a comfortable life in the capital and could enjoy some privileges from the king like having the best food or receiving high class education. Therefore, you couldn't understand why people would ever consider joining the Survey Corps. 

As soon as your eyes spotted some of them entering the bar with their usual long faces you realized there had recently been an expedition. Probably, a lot of them had died. Leaving the beer jar over the pine wood you observed the four Scouts taking a seat on the table next to yours. They stayed in complete silence as they waited for their beverages to be delivered. You recognised all of them almost immediately, commander Erwin, captain Levi and Squad Captains Hange and Mike. Their terrified looks and nervous ticks made you feel uneasy. What kind of Hell did they just live? 

"Erwin," your superior, the Military Police commander Nile Dock, made himself comfortable as he grabbed the blonde’s attention, "Wanna join us?" he showed him his half empty pint as he asked you to assemble the tables. Your comrades started complaining. There had always been tension between the two brigades and it was unusual to spend time together. You remained in silence attentively looking at the blue-eyed man.

He hummed as he leaned his back on the wall behind him, "Do you think it's a good idea?" his baritone voice somehow made you shiver. You only noticed how much time you've been lost in the depths of his blue gems when he looked back at you. Those opaque eyes lacked any kind of joy. "Your subordinates will abhor the idea of sharing a table with us," he chuckled lightly without tearing his gaze from you.

You gulped loudly as you shook your head, "It'd be a pleasure," you suddenly said gaining a smile from Nile and a couple of complaining from your comrades. "Come on guys," you nervously looked at your friends, "It can be fun," you smiled as they clicked their tongues in annoyance. You stood up willing to join both tables, the only one who helped you with the task was captain Levi, also known as the humanity's strongest. As you both dragged the wooden furniture the others made some room so everyone could successfully fit. "Thanks," you whispered looking at the Ackerman's eyes. Once again you found the lack of joy in them. 

You took a deep breath before sitting back on the bench. Nile sat in front of Erwin so they could chat, you were in between the blonde and your beloved friend; in front of you Levi drank in complete silence as he felt awkward sitting next to your commander and your other friend. He was stuck in between the MPs.

The atmosphere got warm as you chatted and joked vividly, Levi stayed in complete silence as you felt his intimidating aura. Once, your leg accidentally brushed his, fact that made your body tense. “How did you get that scar?” You looked at the ravenette’s right hand where an old scar could be seen. After three and a half jars of beer you had finally made your heart brave enough and reunited the courage to talk to him.

”This?” He arched a brow as a deadly silence reigned all over the bar. Erwin rested his face over his hand as he looked at both of you waiting for his answer, “I broke a tea cup,”.

”A- a tea cup?” You stuttered resting your back on the wall and crossing your arms in front of your chest.

”A tea cup,” he stated, “Perhaps you imagined I would tell you how I almost got chewed by a titan or some shit?” His silver stare was piercing your soul as he exhaled sharply, “In the best case a titan would honour you with a huge scar the size of your head, if you were lucky enough you’d only lost an arm or a leg...” he teared his eyes from you as he finished his beverage in a single shot, “the most probable thing is you’d end like his fucking meal,” he clicked his tongue, “so no, this tiny scar was not made by a titan,” he pointed his hand, “but I guess the Military pigs could never distinguish what a-“

”Levi,” Erwin’s serene voice managed to calm down the Lance Corporal who clicked his tongue once more. “I apologise for his attitude,” he leaned towards you, “it’s been... a tough day,” his breath gently caressed you ear, “Let me pay for the beers,” he offered.

You shook your head, “It’s okay,” you whispered smiling tenderly. You thought about when you were a child and waited for the Survey Corps to arrive from expeditions. Their long faces, sad auras, injuries and cries in agony made you shiver. You could remember the day you father died, a man in an emerald cape gave your mother his arm. Well, what was left of it. That was enough to drive her crazy for years. “So,” you cleared you throat and faced the blue-eyed, “Why did you join the Survey Corps?” Your fingertips tipped the table as you asked the waiter for another pint.

The commander smirked, he liked you not showing any kind of intimidation in front of Levi’s words. The night passed by quite smoothly as you talked about titans and expeditions. Your comrades left the bar as well as some of the Scouts. You were not aware of how many hours had passed since you started drinking, your head felt dizzy as your body was getting hotter and heavier. After almost four litres of beer, you were not even conscious of your surroundings. Being only with Erwin, Nile, Hange and Levi you felt comfortable as you had the time of your life. The Survey Corps were actually nice people. 

“I’m afraid it’s closing time,” the waiter said as he took the last empty jars from the table. 

You pouted as you stood up, tripping with your own feet you almost fell down. Thank God, Erwin was there to avoid any clumsy fall. Your head got stuck on his chest as he chuckled lightly and patted your shoulder, “Are you okay?” He purred getting closer to your ear.

”Yeah,” you grabbed his shirt as you stepped aside, tripping once again and feeling a firm hand pushing you back avoiding another fall.

”She’s wasted,” you recognised Levi’s voice as he clicked his tongue.

The tallest exhaled sharply as he kneeled in front of you and asked you to climb up. With some difficulties you put your arms around his neck and let his hands firmly grab your thighs. That touch felt awkwardly good and intimate. As you all left the bar, you tightened the grabbing once the cold night breeze caressed your whole body. “Should I carry her to the MP headquarters?” He asked Nile.

You superior scratched his head, “Please?” He sighed, “I’ll walk you to the main building, you’ll easily find her bedroom,”.

Erwin jumped a little so you could get more comfortable when his body trembled slightly, “Oi,” Levi touched his arm, “You are drunk too,” he rolled his eyes as he followed Nile to the headquarters. Slowly shutting your eyes you rested your head over the man’s nape and enjoyed the short trip.   
  


***

“Brat,” you felt someone shaking your arm, “Oi, brat,” you opened your eyes and blinked a couple of times. Levi was looking at you as he offered you his hand, “the room key,” he said blandly.

You hummed as you put your hand in your pocket, you inhaled deeply smelling Erwin’s manly aroma. You gave the key to the shorter who opened the room door firmly. “Where’s your roommate?” The commander asked before approaching one of the beds.

”Home,” you murmured.

Both men stayed in silence as the blonde gently let you over the bed. Resting on your back and murmuring something inteligible you firmly grabbed Erwin’s shirt avoiding his departure, “Hey,” he chuckled nervously taking your hand trying to break the contact, “Hey,” he hummed once more.

You pouted before pulling aggressively. The commander rested his arms next to your shoulders avoiding falling over you. Your faces were close, you could feel your breaths melt as his parted lips were a half inch close to yours. Your heart beat increased as your eyes traveled all around his face, he was a handsome man. You always thought that. Whenever you saw him you couldn’t help but think about how lucky his lover was. You bet his lips tasted like poetry. Gulping loudly you pulled his shirt even more before finally kissing him. Letting your tongue wander all around his mouth you allowed your fingers lace with his golden locks. “Levi, shut the door,” he mumbled in between the deep kisses.

You turned your face as you felt the commander accommodating himself over you and slowly licking you neck. Feeling a quick shiver across your body, you fixed your eyes in Levi’s attentive stare. An involuntary moan escaped from between your lips as you felt Erwin’s teeth firmly taking your skin leaving a pinkish mark. You felt his lips kissing your sore silk skin as his hands rapidly traveled to your thighs, grabbing them firmly. “Commander-“ you bit your lip without tearing your eyes from the dark-haired who rested his back against the door and looked at you with his arms crossed.

”Feeling shy, Levi?” The blue-eyed asked, his breath tickled your neck. His right hand caressed your stomach, his cold fingertips felt like ice in contrast with your burning skin. The shortest clicked his tongue before taking his jacket and approaching you. Studying his firm movements you felt unable to tear you eyes from him. You unconsciously licked your lip as Erwin’s firm hands untied your shirt, “Don’t tear your attention from me,” his voice sounded way deeper as he grabbed your cheeks and forced you to look at him. Sitting on your lap, he took off his shirt showing his well-formed torso embraced by the dim Moon light. 

You were about to touch his chest when you felt a tight wrist grabbing. When did Levi reach you? The commander gently kissed your naked torso as he played with your belt. Feeling your body getting weaker in front of his touch you clenched your fists and arched your back. “I-“ you stuttered as you felt his firm hand in between your legs, caressing in circular motions your shivering thigh. 

“Shut up, brat,” Levi made you sit on the bed as he made room for himself and pushed the blonde aside. Pining you against the wall he put a couple of fingers over your lips. “I didn’t know the Military Police members were so disrespectful,” he complained once he felt your teeth against his skin. You bit him aggressively stealing a deep growl from his throat.

On the other hand, Erwin took his time to undress you and carefully study your flawless body. Taking a deep breath he took off your pants and firmly stroke your naked legs feeling the warmth being exchanged across your bodies. “You look nervous,” he leaned towards your ear. Your eyes traveled from Levi’s face to his as you took the end of the bedsheets and grabbed them tightly, “first time with two men?” His alcohol aromatic breath entered your ear. Feeling a couple of fingers abruptly touching your entrance made you unconsciously trace your tongue with Levi’s fingers still in your mouth.

Your breath got dangerously accelerated as your blurry mind could only thing about one thing: did the scouts do that after their expeditions? Perhaps it was the best way to keep some mental stability in that crazy world you lived in. “Hm-“ you moaned as Erwin’s finger teased the thin lingerie barrier covering your hole. Meanwhile, Levi’s fingers proceeded to press your tongue carefully feeling the velvety sensation against his skin. Augmenting his speed he fucked your mouth with his digits without tearing his dark orbits from your eyes. 

The commander took your underwear elastic pressing his fingernails against your waist before pulling them off in a single movement. You groaned as you felt your skin being marked by his nails. “You are so fucking wet,” he chuckled lightly. You shut your eyes as you felt Levi’s free hand pressing your thigh. He took his fingers off your mouth before kissing you roughly and cleaning the remaining saliva of his hand in your naked breasts. Lost in his addicting mouth, shame long forgotten, you searched for his rigidity and grabbed it firmly before stroking it. Feeling his agitated breathing against your mouth made you increase your speed.

Another moan was made by you as soon as you felt a pressure over your wetness. Feeling an electric shiver over your whole body you slightly took a look in between your legs where the commander was. Breathing heavily against your tight entrance he licked your juices roughly. Separating your legs as firmly as he could, his tongue took its time to study your lower parts. Stroking, licking, kissing and biting every single corner of you, almost fearing leaving any undiscovered spot. “Oh- fuck-“ you mumbled leaning your head backwards.

Levi firmly pulled your hair as he bit your jugular leaving another personal mark on it. “You are shivering like a fucking leaf,” he said against the crook of your neck. “Is Erwin tongue that fucking good?” He hummed as he pulled your hair harder.

Hearing your uncontrolled moans and breathing was enough for them to know how enjoyable your time was. As the tallest frenetically fingered you and sucked you, you pushed his head in a silent plea for him to never stop his heavenly motions. You were not sure what he was doing, but he was driving you crazy. “Do- Don’t stop-“ you managed to say.

”Giving orders? Filthy brat,” Levi murmured in between his teeth before drowning your deep moan with a firm kiss. 

Licking all your cum, Erwin smiled proudly as he sat on the bed. “Sweet,” he mumbled looking at your completely messed up expression. Trying to recover, you looked at both men who exchanged an overwhelming kiss. Something about those two -the humanity’s strongest and the Survey Corps’ commander- sharing a kiss as your wetness was melted in their salivas made you shiver. “Did you taste her Levi?” The blonde ghosted his lips as his blue gems were still fixed in your face. 

The dark-haired hummed before licking his lips and looking at you. “On your knees,” he ordered as he untied his belt and got undressed, “On your knees,” he parroted, “Now,”. You gulped loudly in front of his impatience. Doing what he asked, you rested on your hands and knees feeling a knot in your throat. Nervousness growing in your stomach in front of the unknown.

Feeling his body against yours you pressed your lips. Erwin laid in front of you and gently caressed your head before pushing you against his growing, he nodded and took a deep breath. Without hesitation you caressed his longness as slow as you could before taking it all in a single motion. “Yeah-“ he growled grabbing your head and setting the rhythm, “Like that-“ he exhaled sharply. 

As your eyes met his you liked the tip of his head tasting his pre cum. “Fuck-“ you whispered as you felt Levi teasing your wetness with his rigidity. 

Pushing roughly into your entrance he rested his hand on your back looking for some balance, “So fucking slippery,” he said in between his teeth.

”Don’t forget about me,” Erwin pulled your hair harder trying to recover the rhythm you just lost. 

Sucking faster and throttling him in your throat as the shortest’s movements got intensified you felt weakness taking all over your body. Your blurred moans and the sound of Levi’s body hitting against yours made you feel dizzy. “F—“ The raven-haired hit faster as his hand tightly grabbed the back of your neck. In front of the sudden motion, you left Erwin’s cock as the Corporal tightened the choking. “Fuck,” he growled as he loaded inside you still lunging you non-stop.   
  
As the Ackerman stepped aside and took a seat on the bed, Erwin roughly kissed you and grabbed you by the waist firmly making you sit over his lap. “No time to rest,” he murmured pushing himself into you mesmerised by the loud sweet moan you just let. His cock was larger than Levi’s, so it took you some time to get used to the new size. Grabbing his shoulders you bit your lip and starting moving, “Yeah, like that,” he murmured hugging you and accelerating the motions. 

A couple of minutes later, the captain incorporated himself and, licking his finger, he approached you slowly. “You’ve got quite a lot of stamina, huh?” He whispered into your ear as he teased your butt hole taking your hand and stroking his own length.

Erwin repressed your load cry by covering your mouth with his hand, “You are so tight-,” he managed to say as he continued fucking you as hard as he could while Levi was fingering your butt.

”Oh God-“ you moaned as the blonde’s hand uncovered your mouth, “Fuck” he pushed your tongue with his thumb. You increased your hand speed as you bit his finger.

The commander groaned before resting his forehead on your shoulder, finally releasing his long awaited pleasure. As he broke the contact, you inhaled sharply trying to control your breathing. “I...” you whispered leaning on the bed and covering your face with your arm, “I am so fucking exhausted,” you murmured feeling your mouth dry and your body hurt.

Covered in sweat, you bet it would be difficult for you to walk properly tomorrow. “Do you have some tea?” Levi asked after a deep breath, “And a tea set,” he looked around the room as you pointed a side table. After some minutes he stood up, got dressed, took the tea set and your key and left the chamber. 

Erwin leaned next to you after giving you his shirt, “I cleaned it this morning,” he said.

You put on the piece of cloth and rested over his chest caressing it gently, “So, this is what the Survey Corps usually do?” You asked in a sweet light laughter.

”Not really,” he caressed your hair gently. 

Feeling your eyes getting shut, you heard the door being opened and a strong tea aroma invading your nostrils. A tender smile was drawn over your face as you heard both men take a cup of tea before resting on your bed and spending the night next to you. At least, they had a break of their terrible nightmarish job.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if posting this is a good or a bad idea tbh


End file.
